


Call Me For Coffee

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 27 Coffee Shop AUWho knew ordering a coffee monstrosity can get you a date?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Call Me For Coffee

"Just give me as much caffeine as you're legally allowed to." 

Marinette let an empathetic look wash over her face, "Finals?" 

The man shrugged and an apologetic smile appeared on his handsome face, "Yeah, you could say that." 

"Name?" 

"Tim." 

She wrote on the cup, taking up much more time than the name 'Tim' should, "It will be ready in a minute." 

It seems she stuck to her word because exactly a minute later (Tim doesn't joke around when it comes to coffee) she called his name. 

He thanked her and left the coffee shop, taking a sip, "Ugh this is awful… I should have expected that with how much I made her put in." 

Tim glanced down at his cup, expecting to see his name, only to find the girls phone number, 'To Tim, I usually don't do this, but you're cute and we seem to share an interest in caffeine - Marinette :)' 

Red spread over his face. 


End file.
